The present invention relates to a controller for tracing lights, in particular, to a controller for lighting means or Christmas lighting by means of Pulse Width Modulation (PWM).
Currently, Christmas lighting has been widely used by families for decoration during the Christmas season or other occasions for celebration. Therefore, the variation in lighting patterns has been designed so as to promote sales. In conventional lighting, the controllers used for Christmas lighting are numerous. For instance, controllers which enable the light bulbs to flash intermittently, to light up entirely or to flash continuously in a forward tracing or backward reversing manner. The controllers for the tracing patterns of these lighting devices use a counter or the combination of counters with other electronic components. In order to fulfill the above multiple flashing patterns of the lighting device, various electronic components or integrated circuits are usually employed to form the controller for the light bulbs of the lighting device. As a result, the cost of manufacturing for the controllers is increased and the size of the controller is also greatly increased. Such a controller is not economical in view of structure.